¿Pero qué rayos ¡SSOmega?
by UchihaDiana
Summary: ¡HUMOR! Luego de años de la Guerra Santa con Hades, gracias a la "magia" de DeathMask, los Santos Dorados deciden espiar a sus compañeros de Bronce y a su Diosa en el Santuario. Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! Todo está al revés y nada es como debería y recordaban. *Reacciones de los Santos al darse cuenta de los cambios en SS Omega* Reviews Please!
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaa, gente hermosa!

Duuh, creo que ya no soy popular. Yo solía hacer fics de humor por aquí hace algún tiempo, ¿me recuerdan?

En fin, cuando terminé mi última historia dije que ya no haría más de capítulos porque ya no tenía el mismo tiempo y así. ¿Pues qué creen?... ¡ME ARREPENTÍ!

Aunque, sí, ya no tengo el mismo tiempo de antes. Así que si alguien lee esto y le gusta, temo decirle que lo tendré con el Yisus en la boca por un buen rato cuando de actualizaciones hablemos. Lo sieeento.

Bueeeno, hablemos de la historia:

Supongo que todos conocemos Saint Seiya Omega, y supongo que a casi nadie le gusta, pero por alguna extraña razón la siguen viendo. (Yo digo, porque he leído comentarios donde se quejan porque no es como SS Clásico pero aún así no dejan de verlo)

Ajaaá, pues precisamente por ésos detallitos que no nos gustan, es que nació la idea de éste fic. De hecho, justo después de que llegué a mi límite y vi que hay SANTAS de Oro. Ahí fue que pensé: "¿Qué pensarían los originales Dorados si vieran esto?"

Y luego salió mi humor un poco oxidado.

Y así nació éste proyecto.

Ok, ahora que sabemos esto, pasemos a las:

**Aclaraciones:** Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Omega ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, la idea original es de Masami Kurumada mientras que la dirección de Omega es de Morio Hatano. Yo solo tomo los personajes por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Bieeen, los dejo con el proyecto.

Reviews Please! :3

* * *

**~¿Pero qué rayos… ¡SSOmega!?~**

¿Se acuerdan que en la última aniquilación zombie de Hades, los Golden Boys plantaron bombas de cosmos para destruir el muro que se lamentaba? Oh… no, no, perdón. Mi director me acaba de informar que se llamaba "Muro de los Lamentos" pero ahora es una atracción turística para las almas. El punto es que los chicos estos de dorado plantaron las bombas pero no se alejaron lo suficiente, entonces se volvieron espíritus chocarreros.

Y bueno, como fantasmas que eran pues habían ido a parar a un sitio todo raro, como de costumbre en ellos. Era un lugar infinito, infinito, o al menos eso les parecía, de un color negro, negro, negro donde sólo flotaban sin hacer nada más gracioso.

–¡Te voy a sacar los ojos! –gritó DeathMask.

–Ya no tengo cuerpo al que se los puedas sacar –respondió tranquilamente Aphrodite.

El Santo cangrejo ahogó un grito de frustración entre sus manos, cual señorita que hace berrinche.

–Imbécil –murmuró el peliazul riéndose.

–Esto se vuelve cada vez más pesado –comentó Mu con voz cansada.

–Ni siquiera hace falta que lo digas –suspiró Aioria igual.

–¿Tú qué hacías aquí para entretenerte, Aioros? –preguntó desde alguna parte Milo.

–¡Mi deber era resguardar a Athena para proteger la paz y el amor del mundo! –respondió haciendo poses al más estilo Power Ranger y terminando con explosiones de bombas de colores detrás de él.

–¿A alguien más le pareció raro eso? –preguntó Camus.

–¿Y hacías eso todo el tiempo? –volvió a preguntar el alacrán.

–Todo el tiempo.

–Entonces te entretenías bastante –comentó mirándolo aburrido–, con eso de que Saori tiene por hobbie ser secuestrada todos los días –se explicó. Aioros asintió bastante animado con algunos brillitos rodeándolo.

–¡Deberías de ser más respetuoso con la niña Athena! –gritó Shion desde alguna otra parte.

–¿Por qué el Patriarca sonó como una nana de telenovela? –habló de nuevo el aguador.

–Pero estoy diciendo la verdad –se defendió Milo cual niño pequeño.

–Esperen, ¿en alguna parte dijeron espiar humanos? –interrumpió el de Cáncer.

–Hace como cinco minutos, idiota –respondió Aphrodite limándose las uñas.

–Cierra la boca, señorita con cólicos –resopló mirándolo con malos ojos–. Eso de espiar suena interesante –sonrió malévolamente.

Inmediatamente Mascarita se levantó entusiasmado, de donde quiera que hubiera estado sentado, para apartarse del resto. Las miradas de los demás, más una flecha de Aioros que traía una venda en los ojos, se clavaron en la espalda del otro. DM al darse cuenta se dio la vuelta mostrándoles la lengua como niño para luego seguir con lo suyo.

Un par de segundos, minutos, días, meses años o milenios después el resto de la religión Ateniense volteó a ver a su compañero que movía las manos de un lado a otro, maldiciendo y golpeando el "suelo" en medio de un berrinche, para ya después ver una manchita de luz que aparecía de la nada.

Todos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba notando una especie de pozo-pantalla-portal-espejo con vista panorámica a la Tierra en High Definition. A un lado de ellos DeathMask hacía una danza de la victoria mezclada con la danza de la lluvia versión reggaetón, por así decirlo.

–¿Cómo es que hiciste eso? –preguntó Aioria por todos.

–Soy mágico –respondió riéndose a carcajadas.

–Ajá –murmuró entrecerrando los ojos–, ¿y entonces cómo lo hiciste?

–Trucos Xiaolin de mis tiempos en internet –balbuceó enojado.

–Pues creo que tu brujería no funcionó tan bien como crees –comentó Aphro.

–¿Me lo dice el hada de las flores que no ha hecho más que querer tener bronca conmigo?

–Lo que dice Aphro es cierto –añadió Milo–. Éste mundo se ve… muy raro.

–¿Qué mierda dices?

–Todas las personas parecen caricaturas mal dibujadas –añadió Kanon.

–Y mal animadas –completó Saga.

–No hice nada mal –se defendió el cangrejo–, seguí bien las instrucciones del tutorial.

–¿Estás seguro que no hiciste cortocircuito con los gemalos y estamos viendo algún otro universo? –preguntó el alacrán.

–¡Heeey! –se quejaron los gemelos.

–Estoy seguro que no, idiota –respondió DM.

–Algo muy extrañó pasó entonces para que la Tierra y las personas se vean así –comentó Shura serio.

–¿Alguien quiere compartir alguna teoría? –inquirió Mu.

–¡Fue por alguna bomba nuclear que lanzaron los asiáticos! –exclamó Aioria sintiendo de pronto un aura maligna tras de él–. Co-Co-Con perdón del Gran Maestro –añadió con ojos de cachorrito.

–¡Pasó Reptar! –chilló Kanon imitando al gran dinosaurio verde.

Saga se llevó una mano al rostro golpeándose con fuerza mientras negaba avergonzado. Como odiaba que Kanon tuviera el mismo rostro, así parecía que él también hacía las mismas payasadas.

–Amm, ¿por la cercanía del Sol? –habló dudoso Aldebarán.

–Todo es obra de Buda –murmuró Shaka somnoliento.

–¡Yo tengo una, yo tengo una! –sonrió bobamente Milo alzando una mano.

–A ver –suspiró Shion con muchísimo cansancio–, dinos.

–¡Un meteorito con vida extraterrestre se estrelló en la Tierra! –chilló dramatizando la escena–, el impacto fue tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte que el cosmos cambió por elementos de la naturaleza y deformó a las personas, ¡fue un caos! Pero ahora ya todos se acostumbraron –concluyó feliz.

–No cabe duda de que eres un idiota –suspiró Camus.

–Será mejor que miremos en vez de hablar –declaró Shion sobándose las sienes–, DeathMask muéstranos el Santuario.

El mencionado murmuró un par de cosas, según él inaudibles, mientras el Patriarca sólo enarcaba una ceja haciéndole caso omiso. La imagen de alguna ciudad de México se desvaneció cambiando por una de un lugar terregoso con una gran escalinata que subía al cielo.

Todos pestañearon un montón de veces.

–Te dijeron que en el Santuario, zoquete –reclamó el Santo de los peces.

–Ése es el Santuario, pixie flor.

–¡¿Qué le hicieron a nuestro bello Santuario?! –chilló Milo súper dramatizando.

–¡Son unos bastardos! –gritó alguien con la voz idéntica a la de Shaka.

–¡Ah, veo a alguien! –gritó el Patriarca sobreponiendo su voz a la de los demás.

En la imagen se alcanzaba a ver a cinco chicos de pie en la larga escalinata.

–_¡Debemos seguir adelante!_

–_Kouga… –susurró una chica._

Los Golden entrecerraron los ojos, unos de ellos hasta limpiándoselos. Tal vez estaban viendo mal, quizá era eso.

–¿Esos de ahí no son de algún anime Shoujo? –preguntó Mascarita sagrada.

–Ojalá que sí… –le respondieron.

–¡Las armaduras, mi preciosas armaduras… –chilló Mu todo alterado– parecen de un vil látex!

–¿Y qué pasa con la niña de ahí? –preguntó Shion indignado–, la ley de las Santas las obliga a llevar una máscara –refunfuñó.

–Pienso que es linda –comentó Milo recibiendo la mirada desaprobatoria del mayor de los carneros–. Pe-Pero claro que usted tiene razón, e-ella debería de llevar puesta su máscara –añadió encogiéndose hasta ser chibi.

–Oh, ahí también hay un mini-Shiryu –habló Shura sorprendido.

–Tienes razón –asintió Dohko sorprendido–, aunque también… se parece a Shunrei…

–Parece que cierta lagartijita se convirtió en todo un dragón –bromeó Kanon.

–¿Y los demás? –preguntó Alde.

–Pequeños extras sin mucha gracia –respondió Aphrodite.

Nuevamente voltearon a ver la imagen notando que los "Jóvenes Santos in Shoujo version" ya habían llegado a la primera choza de la extraña escalinata. Los ojos de todos se desorbitaron, para que me entiendan mejor, empezaron a hacer viscos al ver la inscripción que reposaba en una cúpula.

–¡El Templo de Aries!

–¡El Templo de Aires! –gritó Milo asombrado–, ¡digo Aries! –se corrigió.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Omm, jellou!

Vaya... Seis reviews en el primer capítulo, es un buen indicio, ¿no?

Bueeeno, disculpenme, después de mucho tiempo sin escribir humor en Saint Seiya estoy algo oxidada.

Pero espero conforme avancemos mi humor vaya siendo... Otra vez humor.

¡Agradecimientos a todas las personitas lindas que me dejaron reviews! Son una gran motivación. ;w;

Duuh, perdón (otra vez), como intuirán el fic en sí no tiene mucha trama pero espero les guste.

Ya, ya. Y como agradecimiento para todos ustedes, rápidito aquí está el segundo capítulo. ¡Lean, chicos, lean!

More Reviews, Please! :9

* * *

**~Critizing! SS Omega~**

**Chapter 2  
**

Y ahí estaban los poderosísimos Santos de Oro, parados o sentados, pero con la vista bien fija en el pozo-ventana-pantalla. Sus rostros estaban entre blancos y azules, incrédulos por tanta… tanta… ¡blasfemia! Que veían sus ojos de espíritus chocarreros.

**::Templo de Aries::**

–_Los esperaba, Jóvenes Santos– se escuchó a la entrada –Yo soy el Santo Dorado que protege éste lugar–_

–¡Usurpador!– gritaron los antiguos borregos, de panza en "el suelo" y pataleando.

–_Bien, entren. ¡A éste Templo de Aries del nuevo Santuario construido por Mars!–_

–¡Eh, alguien póngale pausa a eso!– demandó Dohko de Libra.

–¿Qué ocurre, Gran Maestro?– lo cuestionó el mayor de los gemalvados.

–¿Cómo que qué ocurre?– respondió entrecerrando los ojos, como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia –¿Nuevo Santuario? ¡El viejo Santuario era precioso!– bufó, haciendo rabietas de niño.

Saga pestañeó un par de veces, alejándose sin decir nada.

–Yo tengo una duda, ¿con Mars se están refiriendo a Ares o a quién?– inquirió un inocente Milo, con la mano alzada.

–Tal vez se refieren al Rey Marciano de Marte que plantó esporas alienígenas en los cerebros de todas las personas y terminaron convirtiéndose en zombies come cerebros– le respondió Aioria, divertido.

–O al Rey Marciano del planeta Buda– se rió Kanon.

–Uhh, ¿hablan en serio?– preguntó el escorpión, echándose un par de pasos hacia atrás.

–Cerebros– dijo el león, imitando a un zombie –Dame tu cerebro–

El peliazul se dio la vuelta a trompicones, comenzando a correr en círculos alrededor de todos los demás, con los dos Santos detrás de él casi zafándole su zapato de fantasma.

–Blah, blah, blah. Hay mucho parloteo– se quejó DeathMask –Le voy a dar play otra vez–

Adentro del Templo, después de atravesar un no muy largo pasillo de mármol, un verde campo con enormes pinos alrededor saludaba a los visitantes. Y en medio de él, una figura encapuchada rodeada de un brillo dorado, que se mantenía suspendida en el aire, aguardaba por los Jóvenes Santos.

–Cables transparentes y mucha diamantina dorada– comentó un escéptico Camus.

La imagen comenzó a cambiar de nuevo, situándose en el punto más alto, el final de la escalinata. Allí un hombre de capa roja, partes de una armadura oscura y un cuerpo con fondo cósmico, se encontraba de pie frente a un báculo de un metal de dudosa calidad y con una pintura dorada sólo por encimita.

–_Anuncia la nueva era– dijo él sujeto._

Por un lado pasó una mujer de largos cabellos verdosos vestida con ropas entre azules y moradas, ésta extendió los brazos a los lados de la vara, que de inmediato soltó una explosión de luz cegadora.

–_Ahora mismo cumpliré sus deseos, Señor Mars– dijo solemne._

–¡Pausa otra vez!– gritaron todos.

–No soy su criada para estarlo parando a la hora que quieran– se quejó el cangrejo.

–¿Ése tipo es Mars?– preguntó Aioros, desalentado.

–Según lo que dijo la sexy señora, así parece ser– respondió Milo.

–En mis tiempos los Dioses eran más imponentes– recalcó el chino –Y claro, mucho más sexys– añadió.

–Aún tenemos la teoría de los alienígenas– suspiró Saga.

–Ése tipo es como el malvado de las series infantiles– comentó el león dorado –Los Santos de verdad necesitan malos de apariencia más ruda–

–Exactamente como dices– lo apoyó Camus.

–Sí, sí, como digan– chasqueó la lengua el de Cáncer, dejando seguir la imagen.

Un aro de luz dorada que de inmediato se volvió en luz de color violeta, se formó en el cielo, rodeando el último nivel de la torre. Repentinamente un fuego del mismo color rodeó el aro completo, dividiéndolo en doce partes.

La imagen volvió a cambiar, a los cinco Jóvenes Santos que ya habían llegado frente al Santo de Oro de Aries.

–_Ése es el Anillo del Tiempo– dijo el Santo._

–_¿Anillo del Tiempo?– repitió la Santa._

–_Antes que el anillo haya marcado doce horas, ustedes tendrán que haber atravesado todos los Templos protegidos por los Santos Dorados. Y llegar a la punta más alta donde Mars los espera– explicó._

La pequeña comitiva de Athena entrecerró los ojos, mientras más de alguno arqueaba una ceja.

–Demasiado familiar– dijeron a coro.

–_Si no lo hacen… la Tierra será destruida–_

–_¡¿La Tierra?!–_

–_Miren…– ordenó el Santo._

La imagen cambió por una del Sistema Solar, viéndose la Tierra muy de cerca. Casi al instante unas partículas de luz azul brotaron de ella impactándose con Marte. Unos segundos después el planeta rojo comenzó a temblar acercándose rápidamente al planeta azul.

–¡Uwah, viene hacía acá!– gritó Milo.

–Imbécil, nosotros ya no estamos en la Tierra– le recordó el Santo de hielo.

–Uff, qué bueno, me estaba preocupando– suspiró aliviado.

De pronto, en vez de chocar, Marte se interpuso entre la Tierra y el Sol.

–_Marte bloqueará la luz del Sol– dijo el de Oro._

–_¿La bloqueará?– repitieron._

–_Es decir que a la Tierra vendrá la oscuridad eterna. La Tierra se convertirá en un planeta muerto. Y entonces Marte renacerá como un paraíso nuevo–_

–¡Eso es de estúpidos!– gritó DeathMask –Las grandes mentes gobiernan dos mundos–

–Ciertamente, incluso fue mejor cuando Artemisa se apoderó del Santuario– comentó Camus.

–_La hora comenzó a marcarse– dijo el Santo –¿Qué harán, Jóvenes Santos?–_

–¡Me está castrando eso de "Jóvenes Santos"!– alegó Kanon.

–Creo que a todos nosotros– asintió el otro de Géminis.

–_En resumen, no tenemos tiempo– frunció el ceño uno de ellos –O sea que para subir, ¿necesitamos derrotarlos a ustedes, los Santos Dorados?–_

–_Así es– respondió._

–¿Eh?– musitó un atontado Mu –Ése tipo se me hace familiar–

–Creo que… a nosotros también– secundó Aldebarán.

–_¡Entonces basta de charlas, vamos!–_

Uno de los pequeños, frágiles y medio afeminados Santos de Látex se lanzó contra el Dorado que aún se mantenía flotando.

–_¡Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken!–_

–¡¿EH?!– gritaron.

–¡No me jodan, ¿Pegaso?!– gritó Aioros.

–Ya no me cabe duda– comenzó Dohko –Fue culpa del 2012, los Mayas lo predijeron–

–_Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken…– sonrió el de Oro –Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo. ¡Pero un cosmos tan débil como ése no funcionará con los Santos Dorados!– exclamó._

De un solo golpe el Santo de Pony fue tumbado al suelo, arrojando una gran nube de polvo.

–_Sin embargo…– sonrió Aries, asestándole otro golpe en el estómago –Ése espíritu de pelear sin tener miedo lo necesitarás adelante. No lo olvides nunca–_

–¿Eh?– soltaron todos, confundidos.

–_Tú… ¿no eres nuestro enemigo?– inquirió Pegaso._

–_Yo soy su aliado– sonrió._

–Él sigue recordándome a alguien– murmuró Mu, meciéndose de adelante a atrás –¿A quién, a quién, a quién?–

–¡Si te vas a presentar, preséntate ya!– gritó exasperado el muy antiguo Santo de Aries.

Los demás los miraron con extrañeza, alejándoseles por mera seguridad.

–_Yo soy el único reparador de armaduras en el mundo. El Santo que rige la regeneración y el clima. El Santo que protege el Templo de Aries. ¡Kiki de Aries!–_

–¡PAUSA!– gritaron de nuevo.

DeathMask carraspeó los dientes y se medio jaló los cabellos, azotándose contra la nada.

–¿Ése es Kiki?– se preguntó Mu, entrecerrando los ojos.

–¿El niño ruidoso que se la pasaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá por todo el Santuario?– habló Saga, echándole memoria al asunto.

–Yep. El mismo que hacía travesuras con Seiya– asintió Aioria.

–Opa, se ha puesto carita– comentó Milo –Se ve que siguió todos los consejos del gran Milo–

–Se ha vuelto todo un adulto, ¡estoy muy orgulloso!– lloró Aldebarán, limpiándose los lagrimones que salían de sus ojos.

–¿Por qué es que tú lloras si el maestro de Kiki fue Mu?– lo cuestionó el Santísimo Pope.

–Ése niño siempre me agradó– sonrió.

–_Es increíble que hayan llegado hasta aquí con ésas armaduras tan dañadas– comentó._

–_¿Qué haces?– preguntó Pegaso, al ver un gran resplandor._

–_Voy a reparar tu armadura–_

Mu se tensó al ver.

–¡Kiki, así no se reparan las armaduras!– chilló el lemuriano menor –No pase día y noche, día y noche enseñándote para que al final no lo hagas como te dije– peleó, haciendo rabietas de niño.

–Tranquilo, ésas armaduras no se comparan con las de nuestros años, no es necesario que Kiki se desgaste con trocitos de hule– lo animo Aioria.

–Y por si lo han olvidado, el trozo de hule de la mocosa es un vestido, ¡un vestido!– se rió DeathMask –Menos mal ya estamos muertos, sería vergonzoso estar vivo en un mundo así– suspiró.

–Por ésta vez concuerdo contigo– asintió Aphrodite.

–A nadie se le va a olvidar eso, DeathMask– le habló el Patriarca –Ésa armadura es la vergüenza más grande que puede haber para todos los Santos y Amazonas–

–Parece una marinerita– sonrió Aioros –Me recuerda a los vestiditos que usaba Athena de niña–

–Eres un pedófilo– murmuró en voz baja el escorpión.

–Te escuché– lo sorprendió el lion –Pero… tienes razón– admitió cabizbajo.

–Por cierto, ¿qué pasó en ése mundo bizarro con Saori?– preguntó Dohko.

Todos rodaron los ojos y se golpearon las frentes.

–Sólo hay una explicación lógica para justificar la ausencia de Saori– comenzó Saga, algo molesto –Fue secuestrada por ése tipo Mars–

–Como dije, es su hobbie ser secuestrada– añadió Milo.

–Típico– suspiraron.


	3. Chapter 3

¡MAÑANA REGRESO A CLASES... Y eso no es cool!

¡Bleh! Ni modo, a mimirse temprano... u.ú

¡Ah, pero esperen! Hay algo que nuu me cuadra aún:

Vamos apenas con dos capítulos (tres con éste)... ¡Y ya van 21 reviews!

¡O sea, ¿qué pashó?! Es la primera vez que me hacen esto. ¡Ustedes son fans bieeen sexys! ;w;

Em... Debo decir que he leído lo que llevo escrito y como que no me hace reí si a ustedes les saca sonrisas o carcajadas, entonces yo me doy por bien servida. ¡Seguiremos adelante con éste proyecto! Lo que sí es que ya quiero llegar a Géminis, Paradox me cayó muuuy bien. ^w^

Bueno, otra vez o por si no lo dije, gracias a las personitas sexys que se hacen tiempo para comentar. ¡Son genialosos!

Y bueno, ya... ¡EEEEEN Fin! (Germán, te amo)

¡Y éste es el tercer capítulo!

"Si les gustó hagan click en el botón review, si no les gustó hagan click en el boton review. Subo nuevo capítulo... Cada que tengo tiempo"

* * *

**~Critizing! SS Omega~**

**Chapter 3**

Todos soltaron un largo, largo, largo suspiro después de escuchar la atinada explicación de Saga.

–¿Cuántos años dicen que hemos pasado aquí?– quiso saber el Patriarca, tumbándose "al suelo".

–Como trece o quince– respondió un ido Camus –Perdí la cuenta hace mucho…–

–Y Saori aún sigue con sus mismas malas mañas– resopló Kanon.

–Ése Kido la volvió inútil con tanto dinero y Tatsumis alrededor– bufó el escorpión.

–Aioros, ¿no pudiste dejarla en un bosque para que la educaran los lobos?– preguntó Saga, suspirando –Así tal vez habría sido una Diosa guerrera–

–Si me hubieras dado más tiempo para escapar y si Shura no me hubiera herido más de lo que ya estaba, a lo mejor hubiera podido llegar al bosque– respondió, sonriendo tranquilo –Pero ya los perdoné y no estoy resentido– aclaró.

–¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo moños con sus piernas?– preguntó el cachorro de león, mirando a su hermano que tenía sometido a ambos.

–Oh, aprendo a hacer un nudo. Y ellos me ayudan– sonrió, con brillitos alrededor.

Una gotita se deslizó por las sienes de los demás.

–Ejem… como sea que sea– habló el más grande de los lemurianos –Miremos qué más ocurre–

En el súper pozo-pantalla deluxe, la imagen estaba congelada aún en el Templo de Aries.

–Bueno, ya que el buen Kiki se tomó la molestia de explicarnos el plan de Mars y dejarnos ver que no me aprendió nada a la hora de reparar armaduras, ya no necesitamos ver lo que pasa en Aries– comentó Mu.

–¡Entonces vayamos a Tauro!– gritó emocionado Aldebarán.

–Si eso es lo que Alde quiere, eso tendrá– sonrió Dohko, asintiendo –DeathMask, adelántanos hasta el Templo de Tauro–

–Sí, claro, ajá– respondió –Sólo porque era un viejito verde que se pasó como tres vidas sentado frente a una cascada viendo una fea piedra ya se siente con el derecho de mandarme. ¡Todo yo, todo yo!– murmuró entre dientes.

–_¡El Templo de Tauro!– exclamó Kouga._

Aldebarán pegó un par de brinquitos mientras aplaudía completamente emocionado, haciendo que sus compañeros también brincasen haciendo poses graciosas "en el aire", pero como consecuencia de su gran corpulencia.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, el afamado Santo de Bronce Pegasus "el Pony" Junior, avanzó lentamente por el oscuro Templo, encontrándose un par de metros más adelante con un montón de huesos regados por todo el lugar.

–_Huesos…– murmuró sorprendido –¿Qué es esto?–_

–Alde, te dijimos que limpiaras los restos de costillitas de tu último cumpleaños– lo reprendió Mu, tranquilamente.

–Lo siento, se me olvidó– respondió cabizbajo.

–Ya no importa– sonrió –De todas formas lo tendrá que limpiar el otro–

Regresando a Tauro, una risa altanera resonó por todos lados.

–Suena como la risa de una bruja– comentó Milo.

–Sería una ridiculez una Santa de Oro– se rió Shion, dándole un zape.

–_Qué bueno que viniste, Bronce– dijo la voz._

Un repentino coro de ángeles acompañado de trompetas celestiales comenzó a cantar cerca de los Santos de Oro, mientras algunos de ellos soltaban lágrimas de pura felicidad.

–Alabado sea ése tipo– lagrimeó Kanon –Lo llamo "Bronce" y no "Joven Santo"–

Repentinamente en la imagen, una horda de fantasmas obviamente invisibles, comenzó a mover los montones de huesos, juntándolos para formar una enorme estatua calcificada de un gran toro bravo. Los ojos de Aldebarán se agrandaron al verla, poniéndose todos brillosos, y de paso amenazando con soltar un hilillo de saliva por la boca.

–Yo la quiero…– comentó todo sonriente.

De entre las patas del gran toro… no de Aldebarán sino de la estatua, emergió una silueta algo tosca o deforme dependiendo de la vista de cada quien, revestida de un dorado todo luminoso.

–Ésas armaduras están mal proporcionadas, suenan a fierro viejo y están pintarrajeadas para simular que son de Oro– se quejó el carnero mayor.

–¿Todavía sigues con eso?– preguntó Dohko –Supéralo ya, Shion–

–Ya veremos si tú no haces un escándalo cuando veas tu armadura– resopló.

Dohko entrecerró los ojos, chocando miradas con su antiguo compañero. Los demás Santos atinaron a echarse hacia atrás, encogiéndose como niños pequeños, mientras veían los extraños choques eléctricos que soltaban los mayores.

–¡Yo quiero seguir viendo!– lloriqueó Alde, moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo.

–_Mi nombre es Harbinger. El Santo Dorado que rige la fuerza y la destrucción–_

–Oye, mocoso, los Santos de Tauro se deben llamar "Aldebarán"– bufó Shion.

Los ojos de pistola del Santo Patriarca chocaron de lleno con "la pantalla", ocasionando una "pequeña y nada peligrosa" explosión que dejó a todos con el rostro negro, y… a la imagen sin señal.

El sonoro grito que pegó DeathMask, casi como el de una niña pequeña que ve al coco, retumbo por todos lados. Seguido de él, como si fuera una cadenita uno a uno fueron gritando, corriendo en círculos y en zigzag todos desaforados.

–Yo no pienso actuar así– aclaró Camus.

–Yo tampoco– le secundó Aphrodite.

–No– negó Shaka, mirándolos curioso.

–Me sorprende que Mu y Aioros estén actuando como bobos– comentó Shura, con pena ajena.

–Se llama "Factor Seiya"– habló el aguador dorado, bastante tranquilo –Es una enfermedad que surge de la interacción con Seiya, obviamente… y se manifiesta en situaciones bobas o en largos períodos de ocio. No tiene cura–

–Buena explicación– silbó el peliceleste.

En medio del traqueteo que hacían los demás: Aioros chocó con Aioria, que a su vez empujó a Milo, que a su vez pateó a Kanon y él golpeó a Saga, que a su vez pisó a Mu, que a su vez aventó a Dohko, que a su vez cacheteó a DeathMask y se estrelló con Aldebarán, que… bueno, Alde jamás se dio cuenta que se habían estrellado con su espalda.

Pero a final de cuentas, todos ellos acabaron fulminados en "el suelo".

–¡DM, vuelve a conectarnos!– gritó Milo.

Desde su lugar Camus arqueó una ceja, ligeramente divertido.

–_Di-Em_ suena como apodo de rapero– comentó.

–Y _De-Eme_ suena como apodo para ñoño– se rió Aphro.

–¿Bromeas, alacrán? ¡Ya no puedo!– chilló molesto –_"Más bien, para empezar no sé ni cómo le hice"–_ pensó.

–¿Por qué?– inquirió Aioria.

–Porque… era una técnica súper secreta que sólo podía ser usada una vez– titubeó.

–¿En serio?– preguntó escéptico el Santo de los peces.

–Cierra tu molesto pico, florecita– refunfuñó.

–Lo que pasa es que no sabes cómo abrirlo de nuevo–

–Yo sólo no puedo, eso es lo que pasa– aclaró.

–¿Entonces sí puedes pero necesitas ayuda?– preguntó el alacrán.

–Básicamente eso dije–

–Entonces nosotros te ayudamos– ofreció Saga –Somos más de la mitad–

–Umm, creo que con ustedes basta– asintió.

–¿Qué tenemos que hacer entonces?– preguntó Mu.

–Bueno… pónganse en círculo y empiecen a cantar y a bailar el "Asereje"– demandó.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron con desmesura, sonrojándose instantáneamente. Mientras los demás, los que no pensaban ayudar, curvaron sus labios en una sonrisa divertida.

–Es… ¿forzosamente necesario?– interrogó el menor de los gemelos.

–Claro, ésa canción mueve energías muy fuertes– respondió serio –La energía de todas las personas que la bailen y la canten– sonrió.

–Pu-Pues ya qué…– suspiraron resignados.

–Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere sebiunouva majabi an de bugui an de buididipi– balbuceaban mientras se movían algo torpes.

Todos, absolutamente todos los demás estallaron en carcajadas. Sorprendentemente, las de Camus y Shaka sonaban más que las otras. El Patriarca Shion, que llevaba inconsciente ya un buen rato por tantos corajes, abrió los ojos encontrándose con tan más rara pero graciosa escena.

–¿Qué diantres pasa aquí?– preguntó.

–¡Que engañé a estos bobalicones para que hicieran ésa ridiculez!– se rió DeathMask a todo lo que daba –De hecho sí podía abrir el pozo yo solo– les sonrió inocentemente a los otros.

Y así como si nada la imagen volvió a donde estaba originalmente, incluso un poco más amplia.


	4. Chapter 4

NAW Ó NIEVE! (NOW OR NEVER)

¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! D:

¡Éstas semanas de escuela han estado bárbaras! Les "cuentaré" porqué:

Resulta pues que entre mis nuevos maestros hay uno que es catarrito y con ganas. Entonces casi casi nos tiene bajo un régimen de dictadura. Dígamos que es algo así: ¡No levantarte de tu asiento, no pestañear, no voltear a ver al compañero, no hablar, no respirar! Claro, yo estoy exagerando, pero sí es pesado el hombre.

Ah, bueno, y sus clases son de: ¿Qué show? ¡No se entiende NADA! Y luego sus trabajitos: Ensayos o reportes hechos a mano con letra preciosa y con excelente ortografía. Ok, estoy de acuerdo en eso. Pero da coraje que el tipo exija mucho cuando él también tiene sus errores y añade errores a uno.

O a ver díganme: En una parte de mi ensayo escribí "Fin" y el me la corrigió por "Fín". Con acento y sin acento. ¿Cuál es la forma correcta?

Pero regresando al tema, en mi salón hay todo un relajo porque nadie quiere a ése maestro y se está haciendo una batalla campal. Por eso tardé en actualizar.

Bueeeno, después de desahogarme... ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SU PACIENCIA! :3

Hubiera querido hacerles un capítulo más genial pero éstas tareas no me dejan mucho tiempo.

Ok, como ya me quitan la compu... ¡A leer se ha dicho! :D

* * *

**~Critizing! SS Omega~**

**Chapter 4**

Tras quedar restablecida la señal, la Orden de los Santos de Athena volvió a acomodarse frente a la imagen. Ah, claro, a excepción de un rezagado DeathMask, quien misteriosamente estaba bajo un charco de sangre con un par de dientes tumbados.

–Vaya, no sabía que el cosmos sirviera en éste lugar– comentó un sonriente Aioria –Las divertidas que me hubiera dado de haberlo sabido antes– agregó.

Los más cercanos asintieron un par de veces, todos sonriendo mientras un fondo rosa aparecía por detrás y un montón de brillitos revoloteaban alrededor.

–Mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta de la esquina viene Diego rumbeando– cantó alguien, retorciéndose a modo de baile.

–¿Y tú por qué sigues con eso?– preguntó Camus a Milo.

–¡Es que es pegajosa!– lloriqueó el alacrán cual niño pequeño.

El peliverde miró a su compañero con una mezcla entre incredulidad y pena, para después menear la cabeza de un lado a otro completamente resignado. Unos pequeños signos de interrogación en un globo de pensamiento aparecieron arribita de la cabeza del escorpión.

–Hazme un favor, Milo– habló el aguador –No sigas cantando, destrozas mi sentido musical artístico–

–Por fin alguien que se lo dice claro– se rió Aioria, que había alcanzado a escuchar –Felicidades, Camus, eres mi héroe–

–¡Us-Ustedes no son divertidos, para nada!– se quejó Milo, cruzado de brazos y volteando a cualquier lado.

–Niños, ya dejen de hacer escándalo– interrumpió el Patriarca –Algunos queremos seguir observando lo que pasa en la Tierra–

–O dicho de otra forma, criticar lo que pasa en el Santuario– secundó Dohko, haciendo énfasis en criticar.

–Seguro– asintieron Acuario y Leo.

–_¡Te venceré!– gritó Kouga a Harbinger._

–¿Por qué siempre gritan eso?– preguntó Saga, medio aburrido.

–Es que es un "power up" anímico que se dan y se lo terminan creyendo– respondió Kanon.

–Ah, ya entiendo entonces–

–_Oh, me ignoras y ves más adelante– sonrió divertido el Santo de Oro –Eso no me gusta– añadió molesto._

De un momento a otro el cuerpo del de pelo lavanda se volvió en un "extraño ser del bajo mundo", según opiniones de algunos expertos en el tema, arremetiendo en contra del frágil Pegaso que se había quedado estático observándolo.

–_SHADOW HORN!–_

–Cool, por fin algo de acción– comentó un emocionado Aioria.

–Era justo y necesario– añadió su hermano mayor.

–_¡Qué buen sonido!– exclamó el Santo Toro –El sonido de los huesos al romperse– aclaró._

–¡¿Eh, cómo que ya pasó?!– chillaron los hermanos –¡Ni siquiera vimos!–

–Fueron tres golpes y se cortó la pelea– reportó Shura.

–¿De verdad eso fue todo?– quiso saber el escorpión –¿Dónde están los huesos salidos y la sangre, eh?–

–No los hay, por eso no los ves– le contestó Camus.

–¡¿Qué mundo bizarro se supone que estamos viendo?!– peleó el menor de los gemelos caminando en círculos –¡Me rehúso a creer que ése lugar sea la Tierra. ME REHÚSO, HE DICHO!– gritó agitándose todo, como una especie de estrella de rock con sobredosis de quién-sabe-cuántas pastillas.

–_¿Qué pasa, ya no puedes levantarte?– se rió Harbinger –¿La causa por la que querías avanzar era así de insignificante?–_

Ignorando todo el escándalo que armaban sus compañeros, Shaka de Virgo entreabrió los ojos, mirando la imagen en aparente calma.

–Puede que sea solo yo, pero…– comenzó.

–¿Qué sucede, Shaka?– preguntó Saga.

–Me parece que cuando alguien cuestiona los ideales de una persona que está en el suelo lo impulsa a levantarse con más fuerza de la que tenía al principio–

–¿Y eso básicamente es…?– inquirió Dohko, agregándose a la charla filosófica.

–Lo que ése Tauro está haciendo con Pegaso– aclaró rodando los ojos.

–Listo, entendí. Le está dando otro "power up" adicional– respondió el mayor de Géminis.

–_Yo… ¡Yo…!– balbuceó Kouga._

Repentinamente la imagen volvió a cambiar, mostrando a un niño blanco como la leche de cabellos y ojos azules, en aparente mal estado. Sus ojos grandes estaban todos acuosos y de su boca salía un hilo de sangre.

–_Detengan a… Mars– pidió._

–Me parece que es una niña– comentó Shion.

–¿Lo dices por la voz, por el vestido o porque le estaba agarrando la mano al mocoso?– inquirió Dohko.

El antiguo Patriarca volteó a ver a su viejo compañero, arrojándole casi literal una mirada "de ésas que matan", lo que hizo que Dohko se echara hacia un lado temiendo por su integridad fantasmal.

–Perdón, es que se me pegó lo de Camus– se disculpó bajito.

Tantito retirado de ellos el Santo de Acuario le estornudó a medio rostro a Milo, quien sólo atinó a gritar y a correr en círculos.

Inesperadamente un brillo cegador salió de la imagen, encegueciendo temporalmente a unos pocos como si fuesen pequeños topos, lo que terminó en Milo y Aioria tirados sobre Camus que maldecía a ambos.

–¡Me quedo ciego!– gritaron ambos al unísono.

–_¿Qué es esto, éste brillo es de su cosmos?– balbuceó Harbinger._

–_¡Aria!– gruñó Kouga._

–¿Quién es Aria?– inquirió Saga.

–Seguro es la Gasparina de hace rato– respondió Kanon, regresando a tambaleos a su lugar con las pupilas bien dilatadas.

–¿Y qué es una Gasparina?– quiso saber el mayor.

–¿Acaso nunca viste la televisión, Saga?– preguntó alarmado el menor, mirando para colmo al lado equivocado –Era una caricatura sobre una niña fantasma que buscaba hacer amigos–

–"_Estoy seguro que era un niño fantasma, no una niña, imbécil"–_ pensó entrecerrando los ojos –¿Ah, eso? Creo que nunca la vi– respondió.

–Me da pena tu caso, hermano– se lamentó Kanon.

–"_Y a mí me da más pena el tuyo"–_

–_¡PEGASUS RYUU SEI KEN!–_

–_Éste es… ¡el Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken de la leyenda!–_

–¿De cuál leyenda hablan?– preguntó Aldebarán.

–Supongo que hablan de Seiya– respondió Mu.

–¿Y por qué Seiya es una leyenda y yo no?– cuestionó Aioros cruzado de brazos –Yo fui el que sacrificó su vida por salvar a Athena de un loco con doble personalidad–

–Te dije que me perdones– bufó Saga.

–Eso es fácil de explicar, muchacho– sonrió Dohko.

–¿De verdad?– preguntó Sagitario.

–Claro que sí– asintió el castaño –Él es una leyenda por la importancia que se le da a los protagonistas, si la cosa se llamara "Saint Aioros" entonces seguro tú serías la leyenda–

–De repente me siento muy poco relevante– murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

–Suele pasar– sonrió Libra dándole palmadas en la espalda.

–_¡Entonces usaré en ti ésta técnica!–_

La voz de Harbinger llamó la atención de todos, en especial la del buen Aldebarán, que no pudo evitar pegarse a la imagen como si fuera un niño que se planta completamente hipnotizado en frente del televisor sin siquiera pestañear. Todos los que prestaban atención tragaron saliva emocionados. Ésa pose que hacía el actual Tauro era…

–_GREAT HORN!– exclamó._

El ataque del Santo Dorado arrojó a Kouga por los aires, haciéndolo girar una y otra y otra vez sobre su propio eje, casi casi como una bailarina en una pista de hielo. Raras comparaciones, ¿cierto? Al mismo tiempo, varios sonidos raros comenzaron a salir del cuerpo del chico de pelo tinto.

–_¡Qué buen sonido! El sonido de los huesos al romperse– sonrió Harbinger –Pero… hay un sonido que me gusta más– añadió._

–A ver, a ver, sorpréndenos– lo animó el Patriarca.

–_Ése es… el sonido del corazón al desmembrarse– completó._

Después de ver azotar a Kouga como costal de papas, los Santos que miraban la imagen entrecerraron los ojos, totalmente escépticos.

–Creo que ya todos sabemos que su corazón no se desmembró y que en seguida se levantará como si nada– comentó Saga.

–¿Cómo sabes eso, Saga?– inquirió Kanon.

–Tonto, él es el nuevo Pegaso– respondió –Todos los Pegaso desde la Era del Mito son como cucarachas que nunca mueren–

–Aunque aclaro que éste Pegaso no está a la altura de los antiguos– intervino Shion.

–No le llega ni al dedo pequeño del pie calloso de Tenma– añadió Dohko.

–Pero como el Maestro Dohko dijo, por el peso que se le da a los protagonistas es fácil saber que no morirá, incluso aunque le avienten una bomba nuclear–

–A lo mucho si lo atacan con una bomba nuclear le saldrán alas y una cola de dinosaurio, pero no morirá– explicó Libra.

–Exacto– asintió serio Saga.

–¿Y entonces qué más sigue?– sonrió el menor de Géminis, volteando a la imagen.

–"Continuará"– le respondió Shura, acercándose a ellos.

–Buuh– resopló aburrido –Entonces al menos veremos el ending–

Inmediatamente de terminar de hablar el preview del siguiente capítulo comenzó, dejándolo completamente pálido.

–¡¿Cómo que no hay ending?!– chilló alterado –¡Esto está mal, mal, mal!–

–Ya está otra vez con su escándalo– suspiró su hermano.

–¡Rápido, saquen los palos y las antorchas!– gritoneó –¡Hay que hacer motín!–

Apartado del bullicio que hacían sus compañeros, DeathMask se incorporó lentamente, escupiendo otro par de dientes.

–Jah, se cansaron muy pronto de mí, nenas– habló sin que realmente lo escucharan –¡Ah, no, es que yo soy todo un macho!– exclamó, haciendo la "V" de victoria con los dedos, y enseñando dicho sea de paso, los huecos en su dentadura.


End file.
